


Chuck vs. The Intersect

by TwirlsWrites



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Cover Relationship, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:48:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwirlsWrites/pseuds/TwirlsWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck Bartowski has an average life that he sort of thinks peaked in college and started going downhill when he was kicked out. Then, an attractive man(with kind of a terminator vibe going on) walks into the Buy More and asks him out, a ninja tries to steal his computer, and everything sort of gets shot to hell.<br/>(version of Chuck in which Casey is Chuck's cover boyfriend instead)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chuck vs. The Intersect

**Author's Note:**

> Anytime I spend a little extra words on describing Casey, you can go ahead and imagine the camera doing that "zooming-in-on-Sarah-with-soft-light-and-a-wind-machine" sort of thing. :)

Sarah watched carefully as two men exited the house, the small one - not Chuck if the files were to be trusted - hadn’t stopped talking since she had seen him go in, and Chuck looked annoyed.

“Morgan, as much as I’d like to talk video games with you right now I’ve got a really splitting headache.“

“Is that splitting headache named Bryce Larkin trying to worm his way back into your life?” Morgan asked. Sarah tensed. “What did the e-mail say after you unlocked the dork code.”

“I… didn’t,” Chuck said, he was lying.

“Totally begging you to take him back, right? Tell him no, kick him to the curb! This dude helped crush your heart, spirit, and education and - “

“Morgan, stop,” Chuck was rolling his eyes. “Headache, remember? In fact, would you do me a favor?” he tossed him a set of keys.

“What, no way I can drive the Herder?” Morgan asked.

“It’s a company car Morgan, it’s not that big of a deal,” Chuck said as he opened the passenger door to that… obnoxious little car.

“It’s not _just_ a company car my friend - “ Morgan’s voice cut off as he got into the driver’s side. Sarah let out a frustrated breath as she waited a few beats to follow the car into the road.

She watched as the two walked into the Buy More store and dialed Graham.

“I found him,” she said quietly, “but we may have a problem.” As she explained, she sighed to herself again. Bryce had never told her about that, not that she had told him everything about her past. He had always been very resistant to telling her anything about his past. She had as well of course, but it was strange for Bryce because by comparison he was a very open person.

“This certainly complicates things,” Graham agreed.

“What aren’t you saying sir?”

“NSA’s taking over to finish the job. Bryce was our guy, and he burned us. They’re sending in Casey.”

“He’s a burn-out,” Sarah growled.

“He’s a killer,” Graham said simply. Sarah hesitated - this ‘Chuck’ did not seem like someone who deserved Casey. “We’ll send Casey to get the information, you get the computer.”

“Wait, Casey get the information the way I get the information?” Sarah clarified, a slight smile breaking out over her face. “That I’d pay to see.”

“Keep talking and you might have to,” Graham said. “For now keep an eye out - try to make sure he doesn’t screw it up, and get that computer.”

“Right,” Sarah said with a nod. She clicked off the phone.

 

“Dude, I think a terminator just walked in through the door,” Morgan said. “Buff, strong, and both scary and scarily attractive.” Chuck gave a slight interested murmur at that, distracted as the woman on the other end of the line continued to complain

“I’ll be back,” Chuck intoned with a heavy Arnold accent, moving the phone from his mouth. He glanced up as Morgan knocked lightly on the counter and then straightened up - losing the phone and the folder in the process - as he realized the terminator was there.

He had to concede Morgan a point, the dude had some serious terminator vibes going on. He was tall - maybe even taller than Chuck though it was kind of hard to tell - and broad, lots of arm muscles and a face that was… dangerous. He looked like a cross between Marvel’s Hercules and a Michelangelo sculpture.

“I hope I’m not interrupting,” the man said, his voice gruff despite the smiled.

“Ah, no, sir,” Chuck said, rescuing the phone from the floor and hanging it up - the woman on the other end probably wouldn’t even notice. “I’m Chuck and this is Morgan, what can I… we help you with today?”

 

“I’m John Casey, and you can help me…” Casey made sure to extend the pause a little longer than would be standard, and gave an inward smirk at Chuck’s flustered expression, “with this.”

It hadn’t been that hard to pull up a simple fix sort of problem to take to the nerds. It took less than a minute for Chuck to fix the problem, pop the battery back in, and hand Casey back ‘his’ phone. The nerd was good.

“So, -“ Casey started to go in for the kill, so to speak, when he was interrupted by a man and his daughter. Fifteen minutes later, Casey had to admit he was confused; What sort of bad guy was this kid?

“Sorry about that,” Chuck said as he returned to the Nerd Herd counter after a confrontation with a shockingly short, angry-looking man. Casey shrugged.

“It was,” he grunted, couldn’t help it really, “cute.” Chuck had a small smile on his face, almost hidden as though he couldn’t tell if that was a compliment or not. “Say Chuck, I’m new in town - have a meeting with a realtor in just a bit actually, and was hoping I could find someone to show me around,” he flicked his eyes up from the counter to Chuck’s. “Could you help me out with that?”

Chuck was surprised, and either this kid was good at faking emotions or he was a damn bad spy. Casey watched as surprise, confusion, and doubt all washed over his face. His eyes were the most expressive things Casey had seen in years.

“Chuck works until close tonight but he is free as a bird tomorrow after 4:30,” the little Gremlin - Morgan - had sidled back over to his friend’s side.

“Hmm, would dinner at 8:00 tomorrow work for him?”

“8:00 would wor-“ Morgan cut off as Chuck pushed him lightly to the side.

“8:00 sounds good,” Chuck said. There was something very vulnerable in his gaze, and Casey solidified his original point: this kid was either the best or the worst spy he had ever seen. “Should I pick you up somewhere in particular?”

“I’ll tell you what,” Casey fished out one of his “cards” from his jacket pocket and slid it over the surface of the counter. “you call and tell me where we’re going and I’ll meet you there.”

“Alright,” Chuck said. “Nice to meet you John.”

“Casey, please,” Casey corrected. With a nod he left. That was honestly easier than he had expected.

“That went well,” Walker said, joining him as he walked by from where she had been waiting, leaning against the wall outside the entrance.

“I know what I’m doing,” Casey said. He was still irritated, not only did he essentially have to work with the CIA agent for the time being, she had made him get a haircut and change his clothes before going in. “Did you get the computer?”

“I had to make sure you don’t screw up, right? His sister’s at home, and her boyfriend.”

“Weak,” Casey grunted. Walker glared at him.

“If you’d like to go in and get it right now, be my guest. I plan on being actually good at my job and grabbing it after the two doctors go to work and before the target returns home.”

“Testy,” Casey said with a chuckle. “One might start to think you spooks have real emotions.”

“What’s with this guy, Casey?” Sarah said. “I’ve seen a lot of criminals in my day, he does not seem like one.”

“Like Larkin?” Casey asked with an innocent smile, Sarah gave him a dark look. “Nice guys don’t get sent government secrets, Walker.”

“Right,” Walker turned on her heel and stalked off to her car. Casey rolled his eyes.

A few hours later found Chuck and Morgan walking through the courtyard to the house. Neither of them noticed the ‘for sale sign’ that had been in front of the condo across and up from Ellie’s was gone; and neither of them noticed Casey in the window, listening.

“I’m just saying it’s exciting,” Morgan said.

“I think it’s weird,” Chuck replied. “No guy has ever just come up to me and asked me out!”

“Come on dude, it’s been years since you went out with a girl, and even longer since you went out with a guy. I was beginning to think you were lying about liking both.”

“That’s not the way it works, Morgan. And anyway, in general there’s just more girls out there than guys that I like.”  

“Terminator not doing it for ya?” Morgan asked, hopping on the fountain to walk along.”

“He’s alright,” Chuck said after a moment of deliberation. “Still looks like he could kill me on a bad day.”

“The last guy you dated - Todd or whatever - looked like that too,” Morgan pointed out.

“Maybe I have a type,” Chuck said with a roll of his eyes, he turned the key in the lock and walked into the door.

The pain of getting beaten up by a ninja(and Morgan), and getting his computer demolished outweighed the happiness of getting a date.

 

 

Casey had to again bow to Chuck’s skills. If he hadn’t known that Larkin sent the Intersect to Chuck, he would not suspect that he was involved in the spy business at all. He was a sweet, oblivious kid. Once or twice Casey almost forgot that this was a recon date.

The text he received as they walked down the stairs to the club was a pretty good reminder. “Walker failed to get computer. Bring him in.”

They made small talk about the band as Chuck sipped at his beer, and then Casey excused himself - saying he had to take a call as he noted his team filling in around the club’s perimeter.

He didn’t expect Walker to show up and bully Chuck into a dance. A dance in which he looked shell-shocked and oblivious as she wiped out his entire team. Casey swore and took off to grab his SUV and the rest of his team.

 

Chuck was confused, Casey had been gone for a while, and now this unbelievably beautiful woman was dragging him out of the club.

“I don’t mean to be rude,” he shouted over the music, “but I’m on a date.”

“I know Chuck,” she said. He watched, startled, as she unlocked his car and took to the driver’s seat. “Get in the car.”

“Wha - “ he started to ask, but cut himself off as he noticed the large tinted-windowed black SUV charging straight towards them and got in the car. “Who are you?” he yelled as the Nerd Herder rocketed backwards.

“My name is Sarah, I’m here to protect you.” She replied, both of them winced as the SUV slamed into the front of the Herder, and the car picked up speed to compensate.

“Protect me!?” Chuck exclaimed, “from what?!” The SUV lunged forward again, and Sarah swore.

“Look back and tell me when to turn!” Despite his confusion, Chuck turned. “Left in five seconds,” he said.

“Your left or my left?” Sarah asked.

“What?”

“Too late!” Sarah exclaimed, turning sharply. The Herder soared backwards over the stairs.

“Who were those guys?” Chuck yelled.

“Agents from the NSA, they’re here for you. How well do you know Bryce Larkin?”

“Wha - how do you know Bryce?”

“I worked with him at the CIA.”

“The CIA!?” Chuck’s voice went shrill. Sarah’s reply was cut off as the Herder got smashed into full-speed by the SUV.

Miraculously, Sarah seemed to be alright, and pulled him from the car and they run, Sarah barely managing to save herself from getting hit by the car with an incredible spy move and somehow she managed to get Chuck to the roof of the nearby building.

“Wait, wait,” Chuck breathed heavily and tried to back away from Sarah. “Bryce Larkin is a spy? Bryce Larkin from Connecticut is a spy!?”

“A rogue spy!” Sarah shouted, “did he try to contact you?”

“He… he sent me an e-mail,” Chuck replied weakly.

“Did you open it?”

“There was a riddle, I solved it and then there were pictures - lots and lots of pictures.”

“You saw them?” Sarah looked startled, which wasn’t helping Chuck’s nerves at all.

“Was I not supposed to?” He replied weakly. Sarah started to answer, but cut off as the door to the roof opens.

“I may need to point my gun at you, don’t freak out.”

“Enough, Walker. It’s late, I’m tired, let’s cut the crap. Give him to me now. He belongs to the NSA.”

“Casey?”

“The CIA gets him first,” Sarah replied, her voice cold. She lifted her gun to point it at Chuck, who squeaked, frantically trying to make eye-contact with Casey. For his part, Casey trained his own gun on Sarah.

“You shoot him, I shoot you… then I leave your bodies here and get a late night snack. I’m thinking pancakes.”

            Chuck bolts, breaking into a run only to realize that the only way to go is over the edge; Casey - what is he doing? - is blocking the door.

            “No!” both agents shout. Chuck had already frozen however, his mind had started flashing through tens of pictures from the second he looked at the hotel in front of him. He turns sharply, looking at Sarah instead of Casey.

            “They’re going to kill him,” he said, surprised at the levelness of his own voice. “Standfield, the general, Standfield the NATO guy.” Neither Sarah nor Casey seem particularly impressed and Chuck throws his hands up. “Look, something’s wrong with me. Something’s very very wrong with me and I don’t know what it is, but I’m remembering things I shouldn’t know.”

            “Like what?” Casey asked, gun still trained on Sarah.

            “Well I ah, I don’t know. For example, there was a Serbian demolitions expert at the Large Mart today. That’s kind of odd, wouldn’t you say? Look, last week you guys - the NSA intercepted some blueprints, hotel blueprints for that hotel right there; and the CIA, you guys found bomb schematics for a bomb in Prague. The bomb is in that hotel!” Chuck spoke even as he wondered where the words were coming from. Then, quick as a flash, the gun positions changed and Chuck found himself facing down the barrel of a gun pointed at him by Casey.

            Worst. Date. Ever.

            “He was working with Larkin,” Casey’s voice was quiet.

            “No, he opened the e-mail,” Sarah said. Casey looked to her for more explanation. She turned to Chuck instead. “Chuck, those pictures that you saw were encoded with secrets - government secrets. If you saw them then you know them.”

            “But there were thousands of them,” Chuck said, eyes going wide.

            “Wait a minute, you’re telling me that all of our secrets are in his head?” Casey clarified, the red light of his gun moving to point at Chuck’s forehead.

            “Chuck is the computer,” Sarah said.

            “What did you say? Wha - what does that mean?” Chuck asked, frantic. He spoke over her as Sarah continued in a different light, “What is happening to me!?”

            “Tell us where the bomb is, Chuck.” Casey said. “Is there time to stop it?”

            “What, are you crazy?” Chuck shouted, glaring at Casey despite the situation.

            “No, we’re the good guys,” he replied, even as the red light danced across Chuck’s chest. “We get paid to stop bombs from exploding.”

            “Look, I can’t… I’d love to help but I can’t. Call Bryce, he’s the spy apparently, I’m sure he can help.”

            “Bryce is dead!” Sarah shouted. Quieter, she continued, “he died sending those secrets to you.” 

            “Bryce is dead?” Chuck repeated quietly. After a few seconds, Casey rolled his eyes and let out a growl, firing a shot into the air.

            “Yeah and he’s going to have a lot of company unless you start talking Bartowski. So pretty please, can we defuse the bomb now?”

 

            It was hours later, a very long time later when Chuck heard the tell-tale sounds of someone coming up to him on the beach. He kept his eyes focused on the sun rising over the horizon.

            “There’s nowhere I can run, is there?” he asked. Casey - down to jeans and a t-shirt from the outfit he had been wearing earlier.

            “Not from me,” he said gruffly.

            “I’ve been trying to figure out… why Bryce did this, why he chose me.”

            “He was CIA, who knows why they do anything,” Casey said. Chuck’s mouth quirked in a frown. “Look Bartowski,” Casey said with a sigh. “Spies… this field makes it hard to find people to trust. Whatever relationship you two had, apparently he trusted you.”

            “That’s almost… sweet Casey, thank-you.”

            “Of course, it could have been a part of a nefarious plot, and probably was considering he went rogue and destroyed government information.”

            “Thanks again,” Chuck said with a sigh. He leaned back in the sand. “So what happens now? What are you going to do with me?”

            “ For now, you go back to your regular life. We’ll protect you and you’ll work with us.” Casey said, frowning down at him. Sand had already started to lace through Chuck’s curls, and Casey turned his gaze to the water.

            “And my sister? My friends?” Casey’s mind flashed back to before… when Alex Coburn was on his last phone call.

            “Tell them nothing to keep them safe,” he said quietly. They sat in silence for another minute or two.

            “You pointed a gun at me,” Chuck said. Casey glanced down.

            “I had my orders,” he said simply.

            “And what are your orders now?” Chuck said.

            “Protect the Intersect,” Casey replied. “Nothing will happen to you on my watch.”

            “No shooting?”

            “Not me to you, no,” Casey replied.

            “Good.” Chuck said. He sat up, “So, you wanna give me a ride home? You kind of destroyed my car.”

 

            The next day, Chuck was taking out the trash, Ellie walking beside him as she talks about one of her patients, when he noticed the door of one of the units is open, with boxes in front of it.

            “Hey sis, did someone move into Jenna and Adam’s old place?” he asked. The condo had been empty for awhile now.

            “Yeah,” Ellie said with a smile. “I was talking to Kristin the other day and someone just bought it. I guess they’re moving in today.”

            “Chuck?” the name is said with such amused confusion that Chuck only barely registered that it was Casey speaking.

            “Casey?” he replies, eyes going wide as he watches the other man walk closer, muscles on his arms highlighted as he hoists a box marked ‘kitchen’. Casey set the box down on top of some of the others and walked over with a smile. He held out a hand for Ellie to shake.

            “John Casey,” he introduced himself. Ellie’s eyes lit up with recognition and her smile went supersonic. “I just moved in, as you can tell.”

            “You’re… moving in here?” Chuck said quietly. Ellie didn’t notice and Casey’s smile just went a few degrees closer to being a smirk.

            “You must be Ellie, it’s nice to meet you, Chuck told me a bunch about you - though it is a surprise to meet you here!” Casey said with a smile.

            “It’s so nice to meet you! Would you like any help? Chuck, go help John with some of his boxes, I’ll go grab Devon for some of the heavier stuff. Ellie elbowed Chuck discretely as she passed. After she disappeared into the house, Chuck turned back to Casey.

            “Howdy neighbor,” the older man said with a smirk.

            “Okay, first Sarah gets a job at the Buy More and now you’re my neighbor? This is super creepy!” Chuck whispered. Casey’s eyes flickered towards Ellie’s window and then back to Chuck, and he put a hand on Chuck’s arm.

            “Part of the cover knucklehead, we’re here to protect you and that means we need to keep an eye on you.” Casey said, his tone as hostile as ever.

            “Why is Sarah at the Buy More instead of you?” Chuck asked.  

            “Figured your new boyfriend moving in nearby and getting a job at the same place as you would be pretty suspicious,” Casey said. He gave another smirk. “Plus, I figured you might appreciate the eye candy.”

            “New boyfr-“

            “Cover, Chuck.” Casey said. He straightened up as Ellie and Devon came out of the house and walked over. Casey and Devon sharing a handshake.  

            “What a coincidence,” Ellie said with a smile.

            “Yeah, this is a crazy world isn’t it?” Chuck said with a forced smile. Ellie gave him a look as Devon and Casey walked around the corner to get more boxes.

            “We’ll have to have him over for dinner. Let’s help him move some of these boxes inside, hmm?” she grabbed a box and walked into Casey’s new condo. With a sigh Chuck reached down to grab one, letting out a squeak as he found it was way too heavy for him.


End file.
